


Aftermath

by sam471640



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Sex, Wheelchairs, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam471640/pseuds/sam471640
Summary: Sam was stabbed in the back in Cold Oak but didn't die . Now dean and sam must learn how to live with Sam's disability
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! :)  
> So this is my first story and english is my second language  
> let me know how you feel about the story and if i should write another chapter !

Dean puts the key in the door hole, he struggles with the key a few seconds before the door opens.

another great thing that needs fixing, I'll add that to the endless list of things that need fixing. But at the top of the list, Sam.

His baby brother who since being stabbed in the back that damn night at Cold Oak is no longer the same Sam.

Strange to think about it, not the same Sam.

Dean knew Sam was depressed, who wouldn't be? His spine is damaged, damn the kid can do almost nothing on his own.

Sam, the most independent and stubborn child he knows now is doomed to a lifetime of dependence on Dean.

And of course Dean doesn't care he will do everything for Sam . but Sam just doesn't see it that way.

Dean pushes the door with his foot and enters his and Sam's apartment. Feels a little weird to say this, he did not think they would ever have their own apartment, but with Sam's current situation this is the only way.

The apartment is dark, strange, six in the evening, Maybe Sam fell asleep ,sure its a little early but the kid still recuperating .

Dean moves towards the bedroom and knocks on the door. "Sammy?" After a few seconds without an answer, he decides to open the door. He may be too protective but all his life he has taken care of Sam and now he is more protective than ever.

The door opens and Dean sees his little brother lying in bed with a book on his chest and eyes closed. Seeing Sam so calm almost brings a smile to his face, but then he sees that Sam's legs are organized in such a way that his right leg falls out of the bed and the other leg is curved towards me in a position that would surely not have been comfortable if he could've felt it. Dean knows that even if Sam doesn't feel his legs he must make sure they are in good positions for his back.

He approaches the bed, bends over and arranges Sam's legs straight. Dean covers Sam with a blanket and goes to start making dinner.

Sam has lost so much weight lately that Dean tries to nag him about food whenever he can.

As he stirs the pot Dean hears a thumping noise.

In less than five seconds Dean is already in the bedroom, his eyes searching for Sam on the bed but the bed is empt. he immediately recognizes Sam lying on the floor.  
His cheeks are red from exertion and as he knows Sam he is probably ashamed too.

He runs up to him and sits on the floor ״Are you okay? Fuck Sam, why didn't you call me? ״

Dean immediately starts trying to lift Sam off the floor, he puts one hand behind his back to try to stabilize him

"Dean enough! ״ Sam will not let Dean see him that way, helplessness and useless .

"Enough what, Sam?" "I know you've got this nonsense in your head that you have to do everything yourself.  
" No . Dean, I have to do this myself how else i, gonna learn if you wont let me deal with things on my own ? " .

Dean flinched a little. he does want Sam to know how to handle things, he really do but he also knows Sam's limitations, limitations that Sam was not yet willing to acknowledge.

Sam tried to push himself with his elbows to sit but he failed and after the third time he tried and slipped back Dean decided it was enough.  
"Please" Dean whispers his voice a little hoarse "Sam you can get mad at me as much as you want but I cant see you lying on the floor like that and leave you."

Dean's voice broke a little at the last word"It does not mean you are weak or any other stupid idea you have put in your head."

"Just please Sammy"

Sam sees that his brother is on the verge of tears and if he is honest with himself there is not much to do, he knows he probably will not be able to get up in bed or back in his chair alone.

"Okay, just... Put me back in bed. I'm tired."

'Sam, don't shut down on me , please." He can already see that Sam is in a distant place.

This is his defense mechanism. But Dean knows better than to try and force him so he puts one hand behind Sam's back and another one under his knees and looks at Sam

"I'll pick you up now, tell me if anything hurts" he is so gentle even in parts that Sam can feel the touch of Dean is barely feeling it.

Dean picks Sam up with a little effort from the floor and takes him to bed. He gently places a Sam on the bed and arranges his legs straight.  
Sam does not make eye contact with him ,pure shame thats what he feel and Dean can see he is on the verge of tears so he just leaves the room to give Sam some self-respect and not embarrass him more than he is already embarrassed.

Just before he walks out the door he turns to Sam 'I made soup, whenever you feel ready just call me. "Sam doesn't answer 'he keeps looking face down

" Please do not try transferring to the chair alone "he tries to say it in the best way possible because he knows how much Sam does not get along with instructions.

Dean. He hears his name in Sam's hesitant voice  
"Yes?"  
"Maybe I should just come eat now and then I can go back to sleep" Dean sighed, he could hear the depression from Sam's voice. But very quickly he forces himself to smile a little

"Sure let me help you sit down" Sam is already pushing himself with his elbows as Dean bends a little bit to the bed height and starts to lift Sam

'Do you have to go to the bathroom first? Dean knows how hard it is for Sam.  
At first when Sam came home and they tried to get Sam used to his body's schedule Sam had several times he would miss in bed or in his chair ,but he would only know it when he and Dean would smell it because he has no control over anything that happens under his waist.

"No" "I mean ...maybe... yes " Sam's voice was full of insecurity" I think I should hmmm empty the bag ... "

Dean tried to show Sam that he was not uncomfortable of the whole thing in hope that maybe so his baby brother would be slightly less ashamed .  
After all Sam and Dean were not just brothers ,they were lovers ,and before Sam's injury they were so open and comfortable with each other, and now Sam hardly communicates with Dean. And Dean misses Sam - fuck how he misses him.

Dean tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and focus on the current task.  
"Sure baby boy we'll make a stop in the bathroom and then we can continue from there"

Dean picked up Sam and walked to the bathroom with him. He did not want to put Sam in his chair — the distance to the bathroom was so short that he would rather carry him there than watch him struggle with simple, day-to-day task.

He put Sam on the toilet seat . "I got it , it's okay," but Dean had other plans.

"I know you can handle on your own but I thought maybe we should take a bath?" Dean's voice was hopeful.

Sam was mortified - its not that he didn't want to be intimate again with dean. he wanted it so damm much that it hurts , but things do not work down there so much and even if sometimes he can get an erection he still does not feel anything and certainly can not satisfy Dean. But he owes Dean to at least try .

"Okay" he looks up at Dean "but Dean ... you must understand that ... things are not exactly ... my body it doesn't listens to me" he stammered. Dean lifted his chin and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb "Sammy" His voice is full of confidence and hope now that Sam can begin to trust him "We will do everything together - no matter what I am yours and I love you"  
Sam half-smiled 'Okay. Together "

**Author's Note:**

> soooo tell me what you guys think ??  
> if you would like me to continue writing the next chapter with some shameless kinky wheelchair sex ;) let me know


End file.
